leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jeanette Fisher
Jeanette Fisher (Japanese: カオルコ Kaoruko) was 's fourth opponent in the Indigo Plateau Conference. She is a character of the day who appeared in The Fourth Round Rumble and a character in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. In the anime Jeanette is from Crimson City. Similar to The Astounding Mandi, Jeanette is also very popular. When she entered the stadium, Jeanette had a red carpet laid out for her, and flower petals were tossed on her, and even had a of her own. Ash was confident he could beat Jeanette, and even took out her first two , and , without a problem. Her third Pokémon, a , seemed a surprising choice for her last Pokémon, but thanks to its unusual flexibility and agility, it ended up defeating and flawlessly. It was finally defeated by 's . Although she was defeated, Jeanette took it well, and was proud of her Bellsprout for doing a great job. She demonstrated this by carrying it outside in her arms instead of returning it to its Poké Ball. She reappeared in Ash's flashback in Friends to the End. Pokémon This listing is of Jeanette's known Pokémon: was the first Pokémon Jeanette chose to use during her match against , sending it out against Ash's . They both kept dodging each other's attacks until Ash told Bulbasaur to use on Beedrill. The seed started to drain Beedrill's energy, and Bulbasaur then finished it off with a Tackle. It reappeared in Ash's flashback in Friends to the End. Beedrill's known moves are , , and .}} was the second Pokémon Jeanette used during her battle against Ash. It managed to strike Ash's Bulbasaur several times with the protection of its Double Team, but finally, Bulbasaur managed to break through it with and finished Scyther off. It reappeared in flashbacks in A Friend In Deed and Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Scyther's known moves are , , and .}} was Jeanette's last Pokémon, which she used during her battle against Ash. Despite its weak look (Ash even laughed at it), it proved to be quite strong, being able to absorb the energy from Bulbasaur's Tackles and send it right back at it, Bulbasaur around until it was defeated. Ash next chose to use , which attempted to use its attacks on Bellsprout. After dodging Pikachu's , Bellsprout was hit by a , but the Flower Pokémon simply used its legs as small lightning rods, conducting the electricity to the ground and leaving Bellsprout itself undamaged. Soon after Bellsprout took Pikachu out with a slam to the Electric Mouse Pokémon's head. Now Ash had only one Pokémon left— . The Sludge Pokémon proved to be too tough for Bellsprout, as all of its attacks simply bounced off from Muk's slimy body, leaving Muk undamaged. Ash then had Muk use , trapping Bellsprout under the Sludge Pokémon's poisonous body, and Bellsprout was finally defeated. It reappeared in flashbacks in A Friend In Deed, Friends to the End, and Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Bellsprout's known moves are and .}} Achievements Pokémon League Jeanette has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 32 (The Fourth Round Rumble) In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Jeanette Fisher appears in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga in the chapter Welcome to the Big Leagues. Like in the anime, she battled with Ash during the Indigo League, but was eventually defeated. Pokémon was briefly seen battling with Ash's Bulbasaur. It was defeated when Bulbasaur used on it. Beedrill's only known move is .}} was Jeanette's last Pokémon. Using its techniques, it was able to defeat Ash's Bulbasaur and . However, its techniques were useless against Muk's sludge-like body, and it was defeated. Bellsprout's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=日高のり子 Noriko Hidaka |en=Tara Jayne |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |fi=Jenni Sivonen |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pt_br=Daniella Piquet |es_eu=Amparo Bravo |es_la= Ishtar Sáenz |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} Category:Anime characters Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Female characters de:Jeanette Fischer es:Jeanette Fisher fr:Janette Ossec it:Jeanette Fisher ja:カオルコ